The first hunger games
by Blikje
Summary: Quil is a 15 year old boy who lives in district 9. The very first annual hunger games is about to start.
1. The reaping

I woke up with a groan. My muscles still felt sore after working so hard yesterday. Mother won't be pleased if she knew that I stayed up hours after bedtime. Slowly I got up, took a cold bath and got dressed. By the time I entered the kitchen, everyone was already there. Nobody said a thing. So my mother, Harpy (my younger sister) and I ate breakfast in silence.

After I ate some bread, I could see that my sister was angry. No, not just angry, furious. She smashed the bread back at her plate. 'It's not fair', she screamed. 'How could they just send off a girl and a boy to fight in the arena?'. My mother sighed. 'The capitol wants us to pay for what we've done to them. They think they've sacrificed everything by forgiving us. Harpy crossed her arms in disagreement.

'Haven't we sacrificed enough?', she asked. We all look at the empty chair at our table. Although my mother won't admit it, I hear her cry over our father every time she thinks we're not home. 'Ok, that's enough', I said and I pick her up by the waist. 'Let's get you into something decent.'

Harpy knows she can't do anything right now. Even if she wants to get out of my grip, she will be the one who ends up being hurt. So she grabs my neck but still sticks her tongue out of her mouth. There's nothing more annoying than little sisters.

I lead her up the stairs, pull the dress that our mother laid out for her and walk towards the bathroom with her. 'You know', she says, 'I'm really scared for what I'm about to face'. I chuckle. 'You have nothing to worry about, your name is only put in there once. I, on the other hand, have 4 slips of paper'.

I leave the bathroom and I'm heading for the square. I'm meeting up with Oad. I'm really an introverted guy and he is the most talkative person I know, so I was surprised that he and I became friends. People often think that we are related because of the age difference. He is 13, I'm 15. I'm about to turn the last corner when I see him. With his red hair, you see him from a distance.

'Hey Oad', I say when I reached him. 'Hey Quil, are you ready for the reaping?' I turn away for a moment. I must admit that I'm a bit frightened because this is the first annual hunger games and you don't know what to expect. 'Yes', I whisper. 'This is going to be something isn't it? I was talking about it yesterday with my father and he … And there he goes. He talked on and on about a 5-minute conversation for 15 minutes. I smile, glad that he doesn't act funny on a day like this.

I see that the peacekeepers are dividing us into 2 groups. Girls and boys. I look around the square and I notice that the reaping is about to start. I see my sister running towards her friends, just to make it in time before Aurea Koss begins her speech. A movie is shown and then there's the moment everyone has been waiting for.

Aurea is excited, you can tell by the way she walks back to the microphone. 'Ladies first', she says. She walks up to the bowl and picks a piece of paper. Where there was sound earlier, is now gone. Aurea opens the paper and says the name: 'Holly Congreve!'

I watch as a girl with brown hair and blue eyes walks towards the stage. I see tears welling up her eyes. I don't know her that well, but she's in my class. She always smells nice.

I close my eyes when Aurea picks a name from the bowl on the left. It makes me nervous and I want her to hurry up.

'Oad Dalang!'

No, this can't be true! Not him. I look at my side. Oad is as white as a ghost. He pulls himself together for just a second and he slowly walks away from me. I snap out of it and run after him. Peacekeepers hold me at a distance but I can't stand the thought of losing my only friend.

'I volunteer as tribute' I say. Not loud enough for anyone to hear. Come on, Quil, louder!

'I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!' Now everyone in the district heard me, if not whole Panem. I look up at the stage. Confusion amongst all the people standing there. I can tell that this wasn't what anyone had foreseen. Aurea sprints away from the stage. She's probably calling the Gamemaker to see if this is legit. A few minutes later she's back. Everyone else is still standing like statues. She picks up the microphone and says that you can volunteer as tribute. The peacekeepers escort me to the stage.

When I get past Oad, his expression is somewhere between shock and disbelief. Aurea asks for my name. 'Jonquille Pinto' I say while looking in the camera. I smile, because I know that what I did is the only present I can give my friend: his life.

I turn slightly around to shake hands with Holly. Quickly I look down.

'Ladies and gentlemen', Aurea says, 'Please welcome our tributes from district 9!'


	2. Saying my goodbyes

Aurea pushes us into the building behind us. We are separated for just an hour so we can say goodbye to our family and friends in privet. I don't have many family members and friends, so will my time with them be longer?

I sit down in a red velvet chair and I look around the room. If we sold all the stuff that was lying in here, my family could eat for months! There was a chandelier, an old clock and a desk that looked like it was made out of gold. I was just admiring a lamp inlayed with some sort of crystal when my mother and sister entered the room.

Their eyes were all poofy and red. My sister was still crying when she hugged me. 'Why did you do that, Quil?', she asked. I looked her in the eyes when I said that I couldn't live with myself if someone who is 13 got murdered in the games. And when this person is my best friend in this universe, I might as well do everything I can to prevent that. I don't think that Harpy fully understand all of it, but she is quiet. Probably thinking about what I just said.

My mother hugged me too. I feel her sobbing against my shoulder but I can't do anything but pet her head. She doesn't say anything, she just holds me. 'Mom, listen to me', I say finally. She looks up at me with her big blue eyes. 'Take care of Harpy when I'm gone'. 'I will'. She sniffs a few more times. I recon this is hard for her. She lost the only man she ever loved and now she's about to lose me too.

We hear a rumble at the door. The peacekeepers want them to leave. I quickly grab Harpy. 'Obey mother, you're a really lovely girl and I love you both so much'. And then they're out the door.

Immediately Oad steps in. We give each other a manhug. He sits down quietly next to me on the couch. I can't help myself but chuckle. 'What are you smiling about?'. 'This is the first time that you are speechless'. Oad laughs too. 'Yeah, I guess. But why did you do it though?' I looked down at my feet. 'I couldn't live with myself if you were killed in the arena. If I'm killed, you can get to pick up your life and still be happy'. 'You know that would be hard, right?'

Oad clears his throat after a long silence. 'I just want to give you something, you know. So when you're in the arena fighting, you'd be thinking about me'. I shrugged. What could Oad possibly give me? District 9 is one of the poorest district of Panem.

'Pull up your sleeve!' Oad ordered. I did what he asked but I wasn't sure why he needed my arm for. He pulled out a black marker from his pocket. With some quick movements, there was a massive symbol drawn on my arm. It was the manliest sign I have ever seen. I never wash my arm again, I thought by myself.

Peacekeepers stepped into the chamber and they pull Oad out of the room. 'Thanks', I scream, hoping Oad could hear it.

Aurea knocks on the door. 'It's time to go, sweety'. Slowly I get up to my feet, drag myself into the hall, out of the building and into the car. Holly had been crying. I reach for her hand even though Aurea sits between us. 'It's going to be all right, Holly', I say with care, I'm going to do anything in my power to keep you from being hurt'. I meant what I said, but I think she didn't believe me. But what did I expect? We might be in the same class, but we didn't speak to each other after all this time. We are total strangers.

When we arrived at the station, the television crew was there too. I went to the train but before I took my last step in, I looked behind. I saw my town for the last time. It was a rather average size town, surrounded by cornfields and grain. It was a shame that I couldn't see my house. It was hidden behind the church. I inhaled, turned back and entered the train.

Holly and I sat down at a large table. Our compartment was rather luxurious. But I looked over at Holly. 'Are you ok?', I said. She looked back at me like I was a madman. 'How do you think I feel?' Immediately I felt embarrassed. Of course, I should have known that she was not ok. What is wrong with me?

At my sigh, she bit her lip. 'I'm sorry, I know you mean well but it's just that I wasn't prepared for this. Right now, I just feel a lot of things and it's like I'm going to explode or something'. 'I know the feeling', I whispered, 'It's how I felt when Oad got reaped'. Holly was surprised and locked her eyes into mine. 'But it's not how you feel at the moment?' I swallowed. 'No, because volunteering sounded like the right thing to do. It still does'.

Five minutes later, the door opened and Aurea came in. She is the one supposed to guide us through this whole experience. She introduced herself to us and sat down on the other side of the table. 'Jonquille, tell me your strength or special skills'. 'I don't have any special skills', I said 'And it's just Quil'. Aurea wasn't really convinced. 'There must be something that you're good at?' I thought about that for a while. 'I can handle a sickle', I finally replied, 'I always worked long hours in the fields'. 'That's very good sweetie, and what about you, Holly?'

Holly was lost in her own thoughts. I kicked her leg. 'Hmm, what?' Aurea took out a glass and a bottle of water. 'Here you go, honey', she said at a comforting tone. 'I asked what your skill was.' 'Oh', was what Holly said, 'I'm really good at shooting cans with my catapult'. 'Those are some very good skills you have. I just think when you are in the arena, there isn't going to be a catapult or a sickle'.

'So what will be there in the arena?', Holly asked. 'Well, I can't tell for sure, but there's a big chance that there will be other weapons such as an axe, a bow, a sword, a spear. More common weapons, you know?' 'How are we going to learn that? How much time do we have before we have to enter the arena?' Aurea interrupts her before she can ask more questions. 'You get one day to learn all the necessary stuff, then there's the interview and the next morning you will be send out to fight. But first, there's the chariot ride. You'll get a preparation team and they are going to put you in beautiful clothes to represent your district'.

I needed a moment to think about that. One day? All we get is one day to prepare ourselves to battle? And what is that about an interview? I'm not good at talking so what is it that they want to know from me? All these questions racing through my mind, I need a distraction.

I turn on the television. Maybe there's something that can distract me from all of this. But as soon as a flip through the channels, I see that every channel is about this first year of the hunger games. It doesn't take long before there's a recap of the reaping. It felt like that time was ages ago.

There are some tributes who stand out from the crowd. The boy and girl from 1 look rather vicious. The boy from 4, who is really muscular and then there's the girl from 6. Her blond hair and blue eyes are a real treat for the eyes. Other than that, she could be the girl living across the street. When our reaping starts, Reed Varges, the commentator, pulls up his eyebrows. Me volunteering for a friend seems like a big deal to everyone. Reed looks up into the camera. 'Well, you see it here folks, our very first annual hunger games and we already have a volunteer. I don't know about you guys at home, but I think someone is very keen on all the richness the capitol has to offer when he wins'.

If that is what they think of me, I will play that part. Although I'm not sure if I could be intimidating towards the others. At least Holly and Aurea seems to think that I did it for Oad.

It was getting really late when Aurea gasped and pointed at the window. 'We are almost there', she said excitingly. I looked at the window and all I could see was darkness. We were passing a tunnel. The next thing I saw was the capitol by nightfall. As I gazed upon all those beautiful lights, I finally said goodbye to district 9. Chances are I'm not going to return any time soon.


	3. The chariot ride

'Au!', I got up from the table and rubbed on the spot where my prep team removed some of my hair. Lucy took a sip from her drink. 'Just one more time, Quil, and I swear it will all be over'. With a lot of resentment, I went back to the table. I can't believe they were working on me for two straight hours. When I woke up this morning, this was not what I was expecting. And all of this for just a thirty minutes chariot ride. These people really are crazy, there's no other explanation.

As I felt the last strip pulled from my skin. I knew it was over. Clara was the one who handed me a robe. 'We will fill up the bathtub with some hot water. Drink something before you go in there'. I grabbed a glass and chose apple juice. It felt good to finally have something in my stomach. I drank another glass of apple juice before I headed down the next room.

I sank in the bathtub, making sure that my left arm wasn't under the hot water. It felt great. My skin relaxed and it wasn't so red anymore. I really wished I could stay here for the rest of my life. After twenty minutes I finally got up. My prep team was already waiting for me when I entered the room. Lucy said with a sigh: 'You didn't clean yourself properly, sweetie. There's still some filth on your arm'. At first I didn't know what she meant. But as she was taking a cloth and coming straight towards me, I understood. She wanted to take away my token.

'NO!', was all I could say, 'Don't do that to me!' My prep team was startled. _Oh great_. I looked down, trying to figure out what to say to them. As I looked up to explain, I saw Lucy standing frozen. Than all of a sudden she grabs me by the arm and leads me into the hall. By the way she held my arm, the throbbing of a vein right above her eye and the redness in her face, it was pretty obvious she was furious beyond belief. But because Lucy wasn't a strong woman, I willingly went along.

We entered a room where a single man was eating his lunch. His black hair was tight in a ponytail but he had light blue eyes, just as the sea. 'Do you know what he has done, Bengian?', Lucy asked, 'He didn't obey any order! All he had to do was cleaning his own body and he couldn't even do that!' Bengian gave me a long look. He is probably deciding to strap me down to some table and remove it himself. How could I explain to them what it meant for me?

'Leave us alone for a moment', Bengian said to Lucy, 'I would like to speak to him myself if you don't mind'. Lucy didn't hesitate for one minute. Before I knew it, she had left the room.

'Hi, I'm Bengian Bucci', he smiled, 'It's really nice to meet you, Jonquille Pinto'. 'You can call me Quil'. I said. We shook hands. Mine was sweaty but his felt warm. 'Come sit down next to me. Would you like something to eat, Quil?' _That sounded great_. I nodded. Bengian spoke in a little microfone and a minute later, a servant arrived with a plate of grilled chicken, mashed potatoes and boiled carrots. I poured down some sauce over the chicken and ate like I have never eaten before. It was delicious.

'Would you like to have a napkin?', Bengian teased, 'It seems you have sauce all over your face!' I laughed and I felt immediately at ease. 'I don't want to remove the sign on my arm', I said after a while. 'It really is a big deal to you isn't it?' Bengian asked, 'Is it from that boy?' I admitted. 'I come from a poor district. Oad and I are the bests of friends. When he got reaped, I volunteered without hesitation. He is my only friend. Oad drew that on my arm when we said goodbye. It's the only thing I have from him.'

Bengian thought about what I said. He looked out the window, trying to figure out a solution. After what seems like ages, he finally turned around and asked: 'How high is your pain tolerance?

A few hours later I returned back to my prep team. Lucy was astound by what Bengian had done for me. Clara was smiling. Sure, my skin was red and there was blood coming out of my pores but it was worth it. My tattoo was the most welcoming gift I have ever had. Oad's drawing is now on my arm forever.

I put on the clothes that my team gave me. It was a light brown vest and matching pants. It reminded me a bit of the colour of the grain back home. I looked in the mirror and I almost didn't recognize the guy standing in front of me. My usually long black hair was now short, my slim body felt strong now but my brown eyes stayed the same.

Bengian walked into the room. He checked every little detail but he wasn't satisfied. 'There something missing', he kept saying. After walking several circles around me, he grabbed the sleeve of my vest. He pulled hard and before I knew it, Bengian had the sleeve in his hands. 'Much better! And now the other one!' After he tore that sleeve apart as well, Bengian turned around. 'Marvellous!' he cried out. I had to admit that the guy in the mirror, now did seem to be more like me.

Holly and I mounted the chariot. She wore a beautiful beige dress with brown flowers on the bottom. She also wore a brown flower in her hair. At the sight of my new tattoo she gasped: 'Didn't that hurt?' 'A little', I said admittedly, 'But now I have this for the rest of my life'. Holly seemed to understand. She looked in front of her while our chariot drove off.

As our chariot rode through the Capitol, the audience went wild. They cheered for us, clapped their hands and waved. When I waved back at somebody, they went hysterical. _It was maddening._ How could it be that they were cheering for us, when in three days we will be slaughtering each other? I stopped waving. I felt sick so I kept looking forward, not meeting the eyes of the bystanders. Holly seemed like she was having fun. She was waving, blowing kisses to the audience, smiling and giggling. I couldn't blame her. If you only got a few more days to live, you can better smile while you still can.

The chariot stopped at the house of the president. He was an old man, holding a cane. He walked to the microphone and gave his speech. I couldn't understand any of it. Only 'Welcome' and 'Happy Hunger games'.

The horses rode us back to the training centre. Bengian was waiting for us to arrive. I could finally have a proper look at our competition. I think a few tributes participated in the war against the Capitol because there were some strong build guys. Especially the boys from 2 and 4. The girls from 1, 2 and 6 were chatting. They are beautifully dressed. The tributes from district 7 and 10 look like they could easily be killed, but looks can be deceiving. Maybe that's their strategy to look weak.

I stopped staring when the boy from 1 locked his eyes into mine. I think he can't really see what kind of person I am. I seem like a strong guy so maybe he sees me as competition? That idea amuses me.

I let Holly lead the way to the elevator. When we arrive at the dining table, dinner is already served. We eat until we can't eat no more. We say our goodnights and go straight to bed. I looked one last time at my tattoo. _Goodnight Oad._ I hope you saw it on TV. I close my eyes and in my dreams, he's with me.


	4. One day to prepare

When Holly and I entered the elevator and were headed downstairs, we both were nervous. But when the elevator stopped at the training center, I held my arm before Holly so she couldn't get out. 'Let us make a deal'. Now I got Holly's full attention. 'When we go out and we train along with the other tributes, we show no fear'. I looked in her blue eyes while I said this. I could see she took a deep breath and straighten up her shoulders. I let my arm fall down.

We step into a rather large room divided in smaller parts. I see weapons, plants, straps, paint and so much more. How can we learn so much in only a day time? I gather around with the other tributes. An instructor tells us that we can practice here for this time being. i see that Holly is eager to test out all those kind of weapons, but i take her to a stand with the plants. 'Why would you do that? I really want to know how to handle a sword!' 'Learning which plants are toxic is important to, and by the way, the weapon stand is crowded'. When Holly turns a second time around, she sees it too. All of the other tributes except for us are there. Sulking she comes right next to me. I laugh because she reminds me of my little sister.

After some time we move on to the obstacle course. I get past the obstacles rather easily. Holly is flexible, but she doesn't have the strength to push herself up. I whisper things to encourage her to go forward. She doesn't say anything, but she seems puzzled. 'Next, let us tie some knots' I say. 'It could come in handy when we want to strap down some tributes'. Willingly Holly follows me. Just when I was about to perfect my fishing knot, I hear a signal to announce lunch.

In the middle of the room were tables placed with food and drinks. I get a plate and get a little bit of everything. I guess this is the only time to talk to the other tributes, but I am not in the mood for that. If I have to kill someone, I want to know as little as possible, except for their weaknesses. But honestly, who wants to tell that to anyone?

I must say that throughout the whole day I did pay attention to their flaws. I got a list made up in my head.

District 1: no flaws yet

District 2: Girl has a weak ankle, boy unknown

District 3: Boy is blind on the right eye, he tries to conceal it though

District 4: Girl is good with bow, but she lacks patience

District 5: Overall lost in everything

District 6: Boy wants to look vicious, but fail when he hold a weapon, Girl unknown

District 7: Weak in everything they do, they can't even hold a sphere right.

District 8: They are both quite young, 12 and 13.

District 9: Holly doesn't have any strength, me, I'm kind and naïve

District 10: Weak

District 11: Lack of endurance

District 12: Still haven't made up my mind if they are weak or only playing the game

I was so lost in thoughts that I didn't know that the girl from 6 ate with us. That's odd. The moment I saw her, her attention from Holly shifted towards me. She keeps on asking me questions, I hate it and I don't answer. Just when she really gets annoying and I was about to sit on another table, Holly says: 'Don't do that, if he doesn't like to talk, it's his business. I look down at my almost empty plate. I will thank Holly later.

During lunch, the blond girl keeps looking at me, God, why she's blinking so much with her eyes? Is there something wrong with her? 'Come on, Holly, we got to move on to the next stand'.

The minute we got out of earshot she says: 'Why are you so mean to Blossom?' I don't understand what I did to her. 'What did I do?' I asked. 'Couldn't you see that she liked you?' _Ugh, women!_ 'I'm sorry, but I don't trust her for one bit'. That made her furious. 'Well I do! and I want to start an alliance with her!' Shock came over me. 'You are sure you can trust her?' She nodded ferociously. 'On one condition, that I can get to have an alliance with you'. 'Ofcourse you can! Don't be silly!' 'Ok', I said, 'maybe we can go to the weapon-stand right now?' We turned towards the bows. Little did Holly know that I want to keep an extra eye on Blossom.


	5. The interview

I pace around my room, trying to clear my head, but it's no use. It's like holding on to water in your hands, it slips right through. For the first time I really don't want to see other people. Because I am terrified for what's going to happen in an hour.

Right after we left the training centre, Bengian picked us up to put us in some beautiful clothes. Holly got to wear a light satin brown dress with a white band just above her waist. Bengian truly worked out his magic when he put an extra white ribbon there and made a bow. She got another flower in her hair. I think he does it on purpose, just so people will know her as: 'the flowergirl'. I got a suit in the same colour as her dress. My tattoo gets covered up. I'm a bit disappointed that the people at home don't get to see it.

I take an other deep breath. I really don't know what to say when Reed asks me a question. Aurea told me that I didn't need to answer if I didn't want to. Apparently it makes me look ferocious. They already think I'm only volunteering to win the games, so I'm definitely going to keep on playing that role, otherwise it makes me look weak towards the other tributes.

There's a knock on the door. Holly comes into my room and asks if i go with her downstairs for her interview. I can tell that she's nervous too. Suddenly she's this helpless girl and immediately my brother-instinct takes over. I hold her in my arms. She doesn't reject it and after a while she hugs back. 'You will be fine' I whisper in her ear. 'I will be standing back stage whole the way through your interview'.

I don't let her know what I'm actually thinking. I really don't care how I come over to the people of Panem. They can't change our outcome in the arena. Aurea says that they were thinking about it though. She says there is some kind of plan to get people to give money to you so they can support you in the arena. They are the so called 'sponsors'. Aurea is the one who will help the tributes from district 9 to collect that money and buy something that will come in handy. But my guess is that they will wait and see how the games will work out and for next year they will introduce it.

When I look at the clock I see it is almost time for Holly's interview. Silently we walk in the elevator that brings us to the stage. I can still see the boy from 8 next to Reed Varges. He's really funny. Damn, he will be hard to kill in the arena. I hope that I'm not the one who has to do it.

A buzzer goes off and I know it is time for Holly to make her entree. She walks up to Reed and only the people who know her, see that she doesn't want to be there. But when she opens her mouth, her answers are witty, kind and well chosen. She smiles her most beautiful smile and I know the audience is loving her. There are stars in her blue eyes because I can see them twinkling.

In my mind I'm preparing myself for my own interview. I can't let them know I am dying inside. Ok, Quill, think only happy memories! _Think!_ I was pretty happy when I found out in the training centre that I'm ok with a sword. It didn't cost me that much time to adjust because once you get over the fact that it cuts on two sides, it's like a sickle. Holly was great with a bow and arrow. She even said that it is easier than with her catapult.

The buzzer sounds one more time and I see Holly standing up, bow to the audience and walked past me, but not before she winks at me.

Reed is announcing me and when the people are clapping, I get on stage and I try not to let them see any emotion of mine. I sit down on the empty white chair. This is the first time that I'm this close to Reed. I look at the man that's sitting next to me and I'm wondering what he must have been through. He doesn't have physical scars but I can see that this man is haunted by something. Maybe his best friend died during the war. Maybe his wife left him for another man from another district. I don't know but I can see that he is hurt.

Reed leans in and asks me what I think about the capitol. 'I never went here before, but I guess it's ok' I said coolly. My indifference is driving the audience wild and Reed mad.

Reed let it slide and moves directly to the next question: 'Do you think you got what it takes to win, Jonquil?' 'Yeah, ofcourse, there's no competition here. And it's Quil'. I think that everyone can hear the arrogance in my voice. 'Oh, you think you're so manly now, do you?'. At that remark, I look down and let out an haughty smile. 'Tell me Reed', I ask, 'Do you have any tattoo's?' Reed looks at me startled: 'No, why?' 'Because I have, so I'm manlier than you are. I guess you can't stand the pain, can you?'

I see Reeds face changing to white, red, blue, purple and then white again. There is a pause in our interview and I ask the audience if they would like to see it. The people are clapping so loud when I take off my vest and shirt. I show Oad's tattoo to everyone and because I'm half naked on stage, the clapping continues until the buzzer sounds again.

I get off stage and directly go to Holly, who was waiting for me. We go into the elevator and up to the 9th floor. Aurea hugs us the moment we walk into the room. She compliments us with our interviews. She saw us on the television and thought we were brilliant.

Holly and I don't say a word to each other during dinner and I think that's for the best. After all, tomorrow we will be fighting against 22 other tributes. We will need our rest so I say goodnight to Aurea and Holly and head for my bedroom.


	6. Before going to the arena

But I don't quite get there. Holly stops me before I even got a chance to reach my room. A little bit annoyed, I turn around. But when I see her standing there, she looks so vulnerable.

'What's going on?' I asked. 'I'm afraid for tomorrow and because of that, I think I won't be able to sleep'. I gave her a hug and said to her that she could always come to my room so we could talk a little bit more.

Because there weren't any chairs, we both laid down in bed. 'Now, could you tell me what's bothering you?'. Holly bit on het lip. 'I'm afraid that I will be killed tomorrow.' I sighed. I couldn't admit to her that I was frightened as well. 'I will protect you' I whispered. 'Don't be nervous, I will do anything in my power to keep you safe'. I put my arms around her and she takes my word for it.

I don't know how, but apparently we must have fallen asleep. I woke up the next morning, alone in my bed. _Was it all a dream?_ I grabbed the pillow where Holly must have fallen asleep and I could still smell her odor. She must just have gotten in her own bed after I comforted her.

I stood up, walked to the closet and just picked out something to wear. It doesn't really matter, I get new clothes just before we enter the arena.

All of a sudden I'm hungry. Better be eating a bit, who knows when I will be eating again? I go down to the dinner table, pick a plate and grab everything that is displayed. I also pick a bit of hot chocolate. I turn around and I almost dropped my plate. Holly was standing right before me. I didn't hear her come in. We sit at the table, but she's not eager to eat. I stared at her. 'Alright, I will grab something'. She comes back with toast and some hot chocolate. She laughs when she sees the dark brown circles around the corners of my mouth. Me laughing doesn't really help. She keeps on giggling and she must hold on to the end of the table or she will fall down.

After a while, we know it is time to go, so we go with Bengian and Aurea. Aurea tells us that we will first go to the basement of the arena where we will be put in separate tubes. They go up and that is where we will stand for a minute until we hear a buzzer go off. We will be in the arena with weapons, other tributes and other dangers that are lurking in the arena. Bengian will go with me and Aurea with Holly.

They inject a tracker in our arm (so the gamemakers know where we are at all times. It is also to check if our vitals signs still work). We enter a hovercraft and before we know it, we are flying.

I don't really pay much attention to anything and try to get some rest. In a few hours we will be fighting to the death, so if I can rest now, I'm more aware of my surroundings in the arena.

After a few hours, we land and immediately Holly and I are separated. Bengian guides me through doors, hallways and rooms until we get into a changing room. I get a dark brown uniform. It feels warm and comfortable. Bengian doesn't talk much, which is good, because I don't know what to say either. Well, there is something I must say. 'If I die out there, can you do something for me please?' I keep looking at Bengian until he asks me what he could do for me. 'Can you give a picture of me to my family and Oad? I think they will appreciate that'. Bengian nods and that's all I want to know.

There is a small thud and out of the ceiling comes out a tube. Without hesitation I enter it. The door closes and I wave a last time at Bengian before they lift me up.


End file.
